Being a Nemesis to a Helpless Idiot
by livinginthegaps
Summary: Doofenshmirtz does not learn from his mistakes and ends up in a compromising situation with a plant. Perry rescues him- or does he? Rated M for bondage scenes, warnings inside. Mature readers only. Features Human Perry and Perryshmirtz.


**Author Notes:**

This fic contains bondage, tentacles and toys, please do not read if this bothers you. This fic was inspired by the Atlantis episode where Dr. Doofenshmirtz created evil plants who turned on him and tied him up and yes, you can see where this is going.

* * *

How did he get himself into this? That was a question Heinz kept asking himself on top of the table, where he sat naked, tied up and blindfolded with a giant gag shoved in his mouth. On hindsight, much of this could have been avoided with some planning and common sense, but those have never been his strong suits.

The day had started innocently enough (by an evil doctor's standards), with Heinz's usual scheme to take over the Tri-State Area. Obviously not learning from his disastrous experiment with making plants sentient and evil, he had latched upon the idea that the reason for his failure was that he failed to make the plants _evil_ enough.

"So you see, Perry the Platypus, the problem with my earlier scheme was that I accidentally made the plants a force for good instead of evil. If they were evil, they wouldn't have attacked me because I am evil!" He said to the trapped agent, "Which means that they were trying to thwart me! Although I wonder why they were trying to kill you too if they were good but maybe it's because plants have a different moral compass from living creatures… not that they aren't living but they are different and... hang on, where was I again? Oh yes, to make my plants more evil!"

Perry rolled his eyes and rattled his cage. He had a very bad feeling that this was not going to turn out well.

"Yeah, yeah I can tell by your look that you think this isn't going to work. Well, on the contrary Mr-Judge-a-pus, behold my Evil-Plant-Inator!" Heinz revealed a small laser gun from his lab coat. "One blast to any member of the kingdom Plantae will cause them to come alive as my evil loyal minions! Now watch as I zap this useless plant in my living room."

Desperately shaking his cage, Perry watched the doctor take aim at a potted plant and fired. At once, the plant started to expand, putting out multiple thorny tendrils that began to spread around the room. A wrinkled face appeared in the stem of the now huge plant, with red eyes glowing with malicious energy. Perry gulped, while Heinz as usual was oblivious.

"It worked!" he cried, doing his stupid victory dance. "And now, my loyal minion, you will help me take over the entire Tri-State Area!"

The voice of the plant was low and raspy- the sound of dead leaves on the sidewalk. "I think not," it smirked, sending out its vines to entwine around the doctor.

Heinz yelped in pain as the plant cinched his arms and elbows together behind his back, forcing him to arch backwards. Lifting him so that he was suspended helplessly in the middle of the room, the plant hissed with malicious glee, "Now then, what evil thing shall I do with you?"

"Ah… it hurts, it hurts!" cried Heinz, twisting and turning futilely. "Let me go! Please Perry the Platypus, save me!"

The plant whipped around to stare at the secret agent still trapped in his cage. Perry made a low growl of frustration, hands tightly gripping the steel bars. Perry had been hoping to cut through the bars while the plant was distracted, but now that Heinz had stupidly drawn its attention to him, he wondered what was going to happen.

The plant drew itself to its full height, considering. "I think… I am going to enjoy humiliating you in front of your nemesis." Its voice sunk to a soft rasp. "Good doctor, do you remember all the naughty, nasty little things that you have said want done to yourself by Perry when you thought that you were alone?"

Heinz turned white as a sheet.

"W-what no, no you can't—Mmmph!" Heinz's shout of terror was muffled as the plant casually shoved a large tendril down his throat. Tears sprang into his eyes as he gagged around the hard, slippery thickness. It pressed down on his tongue, forcing his mouth impossibly wide. Whimpering, he could feel his shirt being lifted, and the plant snaking long thin cords around his torso and playing mercilessly with his nipples. His nipples were very sensitive, and he could not help but squeak a little each time they were tweaked and pinched. Drool started to collect at the edges of his mouth, and he was helpless to prevent it from dripping down his chin obscenely.

Cruelly, the plant shifted Heinz's position to be right in front of Perry's cage. The secret agent's face was bright red, and he appeared to be frozen on the spot.

Utterly humiliated, Heinz could feel his face and ears burning. He closed his eyes so that he would not have to look at Perry, who was witnessing his shameful state. He did not want to see his nemesis' disgust. Despite his mortification, Heinz knew that he was aroused with the growing bulge in his pants. It had always been a secret fantasy of his to be bound and helpless, but he never actually intended for it to happen- it was all meant to be fantasy, except that it was now playing out exactly as he imagined and his body was responding accordingly.

"What a mess," said the plant, and cut away the doctor's drool-stained shirt with a thorny stem. Heinz shuddered as his chest and stomach were exposed to the cold air of the Lab, feeling his nipples stiffen even more. His legs kicked out uselessly in a futile struggle, and were grabbed by another two tendrils. They forced his legs apart, just as another smaller vine unbuttoned his pants. In a rising panic Heinz started to squirm even more, twisting and turning his body in a frantic bid to free himself. _No, not in front of Perry… Mein Gott anything but that!_

His pleas and begs came out in a garbled mess. He didn't even know what he was shouting any more, not that it mattered, as the gag in his mouth effectively robbed him of his ability to speak. Tears and drool ran down his face, pooling and sliding down his chest.

 _Anyone, please please save me._

While continuing to hold up his upper body, the plant released the two large tendrils spreading his legs. This made it very easy to pull down his loose pants and underwear down to his ankles, and slip them off along with his shoes. And to make the humiliation complete, the two tendrils resumed their previous position, wrapping around his legs tightly and pulling them apart. Heinz groaned into his gag. He couldn't win, and the heady mixture of embarrassment, excitement and panic was causing all the blood to pool down south.

"I don't really understand humans," remarked the plant, casually running its vines over the trussed doctor and exploring his naked body as though he was a scientific specimen. "I suppose this goes up when you are excited? It's a little wet there though, like sap." Heinz was becoming more and more mortified by the second. A _plant_ was casually touching him where few had ever touched him before, and… it wasn't exactly unpleasant. "And what's this?" Heinz's face was a flaming red as the plant removed his last vestiges of clothing (his lab coat), and pulled apart his buttocks to reveal the tight orifice there.

Heinz started to squirm and buck as the plant slowly inserted a thick and slick tendril into his ass. Breathing heavily through his nose, the doctor forced himself to relax and not clench. Desperately, he imagined that it was Perry who was slowly inserting his fingers in, that the slippery, knobbly texture was only the lube coating calloused fingers. He pretended that it was Perry, with his beautiful blue eyes and exasperated face, who had tied him up this way: that it was his warm tongue on his nipple and hand on his length, and not some alien plant who was raping him in front of his nemesis and would probably kill him and _stopstopstop! Think of Perry, think of Perry!_

As the vine worked its way in, Heinz could not help tilting his head back and whining around the gag, hating how needy he sounded. His whole body was sheened in sweat, and his brown hair had fallen messily into his eyes. Panting, he looked up hazily and locked eyes with Perry in the cage. There was no point in looking away any more. There was nothing to hide. Naked and helpless, spread eagled with all his shameful fantasies put on full display, Heinz was fully prepared for Perry to be staring at him with disgust and loathing.

 _Hate me. Hate me. Hate me. Freak, failure, fool._

But there was no trace of hate in Perry's eyes. In fact, despite the blush, Perry's face remained stoic, and his blue eyes were sympathetic. He gestured slightly with his hands, using a language shorthand that they developed secretly as frenemies— _Hang in there Heinz, I will save you._ As Heinz was unable to move or speak, the secret agent had no way of knowing if the evil scientist understood. Perry just hoped that his own bulging erection was not noticeable.

Heinz was no longer thinking straight. Every part of him was being torturously stimulated, from the vines constantly teasing his nipples, the manual stroking on his length, and now his ass was being filled with the intruder dangerously close to his prostrate. And of course, not to forget the humiliation of Perry's gaze. Heinz no longer cared as rank arousal overwhelmed his thoughts. Moaning and whimpering, he bucked his hips forwards as well as up and down, wanting the sensation to speed up. However, it made things worse as the plant obviously enjoyed his distress, and had no intention of bringing him to release. Increasingly frustrated, Heinz sobbed into his gag.

The plant left Heinz writhing in the air for nearly an hour, repeatedly teasing him to the point of orgasm before scaling back on its stimulation of his penis and ass. Heinz's moans became increasingly higher and pathetic, and he felt that he was going to go insane with frustration and helplessness. The bonds around his arms and legs were too tight to escape, and his jaw ached as the plant continued to force his mouth still wider.

It was at this moment that Perry finally finished cutting through the bars of his cage. It took all his iron self-control **not** to get distracted at the sight of Heinz moaning in bondage, but he was not OWCA's best agent for nothing. Taking advantage of surprise, the secret agent quickly pulled out his portable chainsaw and began hacking away at the many tendrils of the evil plant. Screaming in rage, the plant dropped Heinz to the ground and whipped around to face Perry. However, it was no match, and after a brief fight, Perry was left standing in the midst of the enemy's cut up remains. He ran over to where Heinz lay helpless on the ground.

Heinz's arms were still tied up behind him (apparently the vines did not loosen when they were cut off), and there was a cut over his right brow. He spat out the vine in his mouth, and without looking at Perry said, "Wow… this is really awkward. I am naked and you have just seen a plant… okay never mind. Remember when I said you don't share? I think this is way too much sharing on my part. I am really embarrassed to a point where I feel like throwing myself off this building. Thank you for saving me Perry the Platypus, but… I can understand if you don't want to be my nemesis any more. I am weird and disgusting and…"

Rolling his eyes, Perry bent over and shut Heinz up with a kiss. Using his tongue, he pried into the other man's hot mouth, enjoying how his tongue muffled the doctor's moans. The feel of Heinz beneath him aroused him, and even though he was a good guy, he was not ready to let his nemesis go just yet. After all, Heinz should pay a little for the amount of aggravation he caused him on a daily basis with his idiocy. Perry moved his fingers to the already hard nubs of Heinz's nipples, twitching and pinching them. Heinz jerked helplessly beneath him, hands pinned beneath his own body, and Perry's tongue in his mouth effectively shut off all protests.

Perry soon began to trail kisses along Heinz's jawline and collarbone, eventually latching upon a nipple and sucking. One hand continued to tease the other nipple, while the other travelled slowly south to where the doctor's member already swelled and throbbed. Heinz's moans grew louder and louder, his sentences garbling together in a mix of German and English. A few deft strokes later, and Heinz finally went past the point of no return, all the pent up frustration spilling out in wave after wave of orgasm.

Heinz lay back against Perry, utterly spent.

"T-thanks, Perry," the evil scientist said. "If there is anything that I can do to repay you…"

Without warning, the secret agent flipped Heinz on his stomach, quickly cut through the vines cinching his arms, and retied them again in a way that was both tight yet would not cut off his circulation. He then pulled the doctor upright again.

"Perry- what…?"

Blushing, the teal-haired secret agent pulled out a red ball gag, more rope and duct tape from a hidden pouch in his suit.

 _Oh. Perry wanted to tie him up. Perry wanted to tie him up?!_ Heinz could not believe it. All his fantasies were actually coming true… maybe today was not as bad a disaster as he thought it would be.

"Oh.. that is really unexpected, Perry the Platypus! And by unexpected, I mean it is unexpected… not that I mind of course, except that I am terribly embarrassed and not sure what I feel about my nemesis tying me up this way…" He continued babbling until Perry effectively shut him up with the giant ball gag and tightened the straps behind his head.

Perry seated the unresisting doctor at the centre of his table. Crossing Heinz's wrists, he trapped them and his fingers in layers of duct tape. He next took the doctor's ankles, and lashed them to his thighs so that he was forced to sit upright in a sitting position. Pushing him onto his back, Perry slowly inserted a dildo into his ass _,_ enjoying the plaintive squeaks and squirms the other man made as he worked the toy into his inner cavity. Finally, two tiny clamps found their way to his nipples, and Heinz could only groan through his gag. He learnt two new things today: 1) Perry was apparently not new to bondage, and 2) was really so into bondage that he carried _**toys**_ with him on missions- this was something that Heinz had to ask him about in future, when Perry stopped doing things to his dick that were making his toes curl.

An hour later, Heinz had been left writhing again, this time on the table, as the dildo in his ass pounded against his prostrate mercilessly. Blindfolded and gagged, and left in a compromising position, Heinz felt entirely humiliated- but it was hard to keep his thoughts on straight as the haze of arousal and buzzing in his rear drove him constantly to distraction.

He knew Perry had gone- he heard the sound of the jet engines taking off- but he wouldn't just leave him here like this, would he?

Would he?

What if Vanessa came home?

Oh Gott.

And from his secret place behind the curtain, Perry smiled.

* * *

Author's note: I still can't believe I wrote this. Really one of the weirdest and smuttiest things I have ever written. In any case, hope that you enjoyed.


End file.
